A World Of Hatred
by SpongeFan257
Summary: After two years of feeling neglected and hated by his classmates, Christopher Robin undergoes a change in his life, affecting his attitude and behavior. He may be happy about who he has become, but what impact does this have on his childhood friends? Contains a character from British cartoon 'Charlie and Lola' Rated for dark themes, gore, death threats and character deaths. POV.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey.

It's SpongeFan257 here. Before you go on, I just want you to know that this story is not the type of story that I would normally write, but did anyway.

I feel that the story is very powerful and can break down those who love the Winnie The Pooh franchise, but I am also a fan of Winnie The Pooh and pressed on.

This story is written from a character's POV. It may be easy to guess who it is but I've not mentioned his name or characteristics at all until you get to the last sentence, to spice it up.

Do not hate me for this, but I recommend that if you are a Winnie The Pooh fan who can't stand bad things to happen to the characters that you go back and don't read this. This is for either people who like stuff or fans that can take a jab.

Without further ado, I give you the story (on the next chapter).


	2. A World Of Hatred

I looked out my window to find a way out. Nothing was the same anymore. The sky was dark and the trees were wilting. And all because of what happened two years ago.

The story begins on a nice summer day four years ago. Me and my friends were waiting for Christopher Robin to come over and play. We sat on the grass for an hour before he finally showed up. But he was not alone. Our teenaged friend had brought along some of his friends from school. When they all saw us they laughed at Chris, for still playing with 'these guys' even after he was a kid. They laughed in an evil way as we watched them beat the boy up, blood showing from near the nose. All Christopher did after that was cry and cry about this problem. He carried on for weeks and never got over it for ages. All I knew was that he had to choose between his childhood happiness or his new teenage life. I came by to his house when he got home from school to help him. He never looked too good when he came home. He would have nosebleeds, bruises and cuts around his arms. His parents would be there with him to try and comfort him, like I would do afterward. He eventually started to run away into his bedroom and lock the door to keep everyone out.

But he never stopped worrying until he turned sixteen.

By the time Christopher was sixteen, he would constantly ignore me and my friends and started seeing some new friends he would meet after school in alleyways. He would occasionally meet us and show us his friends, like Charlie, the boy from England with a sister that had a big imagination. He too was in the same situation. Charlie, from what I remember from his sister, was never popular in school. His younger sister, Lola, was, for her kind-hearted spirit, humor and imagination. Charlie had run away out of jealousy, illegally came to America and met Christopher when they were both fifteen. But, anyway, when Chris' parents started to tell their son that he had to stop he ran away, never to return. Before Chris and his friends ran away, they called me and my friends to talk about something. Now that I look back on such events I regret ever going and hoping that he had changed. They said that they were running away and taking over the city and all the bordering neighborhoods, and that we had to come along. Of course it was easy to tell that we didn't but that they wanted us away from his parents. We all rejected Chris' order, but that only led to further trouble.

Charlie and Chris stepped forward towards us and took out their daggers. They cut us all on our arms and legs, making us drip with blood and forming a large pool of it at our feet. We all immediately joined the gang in fear of being brutally murdered. Chris was happy with our decision and we all walked away, while some of us thought that it was not a good idea to have joined the gang. After a couple days, Chris' parents didn't give up on getting their old son back and found us all. They pleaded that me and my friends (not Chris and his posse, but the friends that were also forced) were spared and that he would come home and be good again. That proved to be pointless, however, when Chris ordered his friends to tie up his parents and take them back home, but just after he had put a knife near their throats as a way of threatening them.

I soon learned that Chris planned on killing his parents, at which I felt to urge to resist and go against his orders. I snuck into Chris' parent's house and found them tied to the bed in their bedroom. I used the dagger I was forcibly given to cut of the ropes on their mouths, arms and legs. They praised me for still being the same person they knew back when their son had a heart of gold. I told them to run only to find out that that when they were taken their legs were brutally cut, so that they couldn't run away. I helped them out of the room but saw Chris, Charlie and all my friends at the door. Chris looked at me with anger. He yelled at me for three minutes saying things like why I betrayed him, why did I come to their rescue and other stuff related. I then began to shout at Christopher, and told him in no uncertain terms that he was a monster and that he should stop being this depressed beast and come back to his senses. This also had helped my friends to get out of doing Chris' orders, which led Chris to getting angry and confused at the same time. I stood with my friends as we started to rebel against the two miscreants. With Charlie's help (and with a pistol in his hands, given to him), Chris came to his senses, but not in the way we hoped. We ran as Chris began to aim out his pistol at everyone, with the exception of Charlie. At the end, there was only one survivor.

That survivor…

… was me.

Even though I was still alive, with one leg shot, Christopher Robin never hunted me down again. Because deep down, he couldn't bring himself to kill his one and only Pooh Bear.


End file.
